Queen's Law
by Raeinspace
Summary: Set in a world where Snow sent Emma through the wardrobe but Regina failed to complete the curse requirements. Regina's army still attacked Snow and Charming's palace and captured them. She is now the Queen. Rumplestiltskin was right though, Emma would return on her 28th birthday and she would bring Baelfire (and Pinocchio) back with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters etc**

**AN: This is SwanQueen fic and rated M for a reason. You have been warned. **

**Set in a world where Snow sent Emma through the wardrobe but Regina failed to complete the curse requirements. Regina's army still attacked Snow and Charming's palace and captured them. When they realised they had lost their daughter through their own fear and because they trusted Rumplestiltskin, their hearts broke and Regina was able to place them under a sleeping spell. Rumplestiltskin was right though, Emma would return on her 28****th**** birthday and she would bring Baelfire (and Pinocchio) back with her.**

It was good to be the Queen. Since taking power nearly 28 years earlier and finally defeating the woman who had caused her so much pain, Regina had finally begun to understand that there were rules to being Queen. If she wanted to remain in power she needed a loyal army, not just a group of heartless soldiers she could control completely. The people needed to see that she could help make their lives better and at the same time stop them from rising up against her.

She created her personal guard from men who swore a magically-binding oath to follow and protect her. They would be unable to lie and try to break the oath once taken, if they tried they would be forced to try and rip out their own heart. It had been tested only twice in all those years. In exchange, the guards received a generous salary and the promise that if they were killed, the person responsible would be brought before the Queen. The murderer would face two options: replace the guard by swearing the same oath, or the most painful death the Queen chose for them. Most of the guard had applied during the year the crops failed as the only way to save their families. Regina had been generous, using her magic to grow food for those she believed to be loyal to her. Eventually she was persuaded to share the food with the starving children and poorer citizens.

The people watched her change and began desperately to hope that it was real. They had no other choice.

Emma ran out of the tavern, trying to keep up with August and Neal. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that their fairy tales were true and they just abandoned her as soon as they arrived by getting into a fight. She had no idea why the guards wanted to start a fight with them, just because they drank a toast to the people they said were her parents.

Her parents! She might finally have a chance to meet them!

The guards were dragging her only two friends – well, the only two people she actually knew in this whole crazy land – out into the middle of the street and calling for their friends that they had arrested some troublemakers. Emma waited at the edge of the crowd, she knew Neal could take care of himself. Eventually they would break free and make a run for it and she wanted to be ready. She switched between watching Neal and August, certain they would work together to get themselves out of trouble.

They had tried apologising and pretending to be really drunk, but when the guards refused to release them they finally fought back. The guards yelled out a warning, reminding them about the Queen's Law, whatever that was, but they didn't listen. They demanded to see the Queen, Snow White, and when that didn't loosen the guards grip they asked to speak to King Charming or the Blue Fairy. The guards just laughed. Emma saw Neal and August become worried then. Neal grabbed a sword from one of the guards and began waving it around. He looked like he knew what he was doing. Emma wondered if his stories about Neverland were true. She saw the moment he struck a killing blow on one of the guards, saw a cloud of purple smoke gathering and ran towards him.

For a few seconds she was lost in the smoke, she felt someone push past her, then something grabbed at her shoulders and spun her sideways. The smoke began to clear and she found herself kneeling on a white marble floor with the dead guard in front of her. Neal was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina clutched at the bracelet on her arm, which notified her that one of her guards had just died by tightening painfully against her skin. She yelled for her mirror to show her what had happened. The ex-genie appeared and spoke to her explaining that the body had been recovered and the person responsible was downstairs in the main hall.

"Get Myles and tell him to hold whoever is responsible. I must change clothes before I see them."

It was bloody typical. Neal had gone and left her again. Emma looked around, admiring the large proportions of the room and tried not to be afraid. She was getting used to Neal leaving. Usually August would show up to fix things shortly after he had gone, but this looked a little more complicated than their usual situations.

A pair of uniformed guards entered through a door, weapons pointed towards her and marched over. Emma quickly put her hands up.

"I'm not armed." She told them.

"The Queen is coming." They told her coming to a halt a few feet away.

"The Queen? I didn't mean to trespass, I got caught up in this magical purple smoke-cloud and it brought me here."

"That is the Queen's Law."

"I don't understand." She tried lowering her arms, but they immediately moved their weapons towards her. "Fine, I'm putting my hands back up, but they're going to get tired eventually."

"Everyone knows the Queen's Law."

"I'm not from around here."

"The Queen will decide what to do with you. Ignorance will not protect you."

"Look don't be mad at me, be mad at whoever brought me here…" Emma's voice trailed off as Regina entered.

She was dressed in her most tight-fitting black dress. Her hair was pinned with silver and ran in long waves over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a crown but Emma knew instantly that she was a Queen.

The guards bowed to her and prodded Emma to do the same. She tried to bow but it was strange holding her hands up at the same time.

"You have killed one of my guards. The Law is clear. What is your choice?" The Queen's words were meant to be harsh, but Emma was mesmerised by her beauty and her voice only added to her allure.

"Wow."

Regina looked to the guards. "Lock her away. When she makes her choice, I will see her."

"Wait, why are you locking me away? I didn't kill anyone. I was running towards my friend when the purple smoke appeared and brought me here."

"If you didn't kill my guard, who did?"

Emma opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to betray Neal and quickly closed it again.

"That's what I thought. If you take the oath you should know that you will be unable to lie to me."

"What oath? Look, I'm not from around here. I don't know who you are but I'm just looking for my family."

"Really? Where do your family live?"

"In the White Kingdom."

Regina smiled as though Emma had said something very amusing. "There is no White Kingdom."

"My friends and I have travelled all this way, further than you could possibly imagine, and just because it isn't here, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. They said that's where my parents are and I'm going to find them."

"Oh, it _used_ to exist." Regina explained. "A long time ago, before the old King and Queen left. Now it's _my_ kingdom. And in my kingdom, when someone kills one of my guards they must make a choice. Replace the guard or die."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"The magic brought you here. It only brings the person closest to the guard when it returns the body and he was killed with a close blow, so make a choice. Life or death?"

Emma desperately wanted to put her hands down, so she surrendered. "Life."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet part of the castle. The guards had left her there after she had made the oath to Regina and added her blood to the bracelet the Queen wore. The red blood coloured a small gemstone, which had previously been clear and now sparkled amongst other similar stones. Emma explored the room. A large wardrobe, an en suite bathroom of sorts – almost up the standard of cleanliness she had come to expect from cheaper hotels. The furniture appeared old but solid and the bed was a huge four-poster bed, with curtains around it.

She went to the door when someone knocked and smiled at the woman standing on the other side. There had been too many new places in her childhood, she had quickly learnt to smile at new faces and to try and make friends. That didn't mean she would trust strangers, but she might make her stay a little easier.

"Hi."

"You must be Emma. My name's Red, I'm in the room next door."

"Nice to meet you."

"Regina thought you might like some help getting settled in."

"I didn't exactly have time to pack a bag before I arrived."

Red walked further into the room, looking around to see if Emma had made any changes. "Ah yes, you killed one of the guards and got drafted in. What did he do?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"But the spell pulled you here with the body."

"I was going past it looking for my friend when the magic smoke appeared."

"Well, you've made the oath now so I guess you're stuck here too." She looked at Emma expectantly.

"Why are you here?"

"I work for the Queen. I'm a wolf, well only at the full moon unless she needs my wolf skills."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Guard the Queen, guard the kingdom, fight. Usual guard stuff."

"Is there any way to break the oath and escape?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Nope. If you try to hurt the Queen you'll only be able to inflict the pain on yourself. Haven't you heard the stories?"

"I arrived here two days ago. The people helping me to try and find my family have disappeared. The Queen said this used to be the White Kingdom so I guess I'm in the right place but I have no idea where to start looking for them."

"You mustn't mention that." Red warned her.

"What?"

"About the old Kingdom. The people who used to rule hurt her and she hates anyone talking about them."

"So when she says they left, what happened to them? Did she kill them?"

"No. They used to be good and kind rulers but one day they stopped caring about everything. The Kingdom began to fall apart, there was fighting and chaos everywhere. The Queen returned, she had ruled before them as the stepmother of the young Princess, and they surrendered their crowns."

"Really?"

"They lost a child. It was too hard for them to bear and they gave up. She found them a place they could be together to mourn their loss. I've seen them. Anyone who wants to visit them is permitted to do so."

"If she's such a good Queen then why accuse people of murder without a trial?"

"She's the Queen, she has magic, she doesn't need any of that. Her word is the Law. Isn't it the same where you come from?"

"No."

"Well you're one of us now. You'll learn."

Emma sat down on the bed. "Tell me more about the Queen."

"She had to be strong when she returned. The Kingdom was in trouble, on the brink of famine and poverty. I had never liked her before, but everything she did made the Kingdom better for the people. She had always seemed like she didn't care about others but her actions proved everyone wrong. I think her time away changed her. She had to show she was still hard but it made people respect her instead of fearing her."

"So she's a good Queen?"

"She's trying to be."

"But I'm still a prisoner?"

"Only as far as the oath goes. You're allowed to leave the castle grounds, but she must give permission or the guards on the gate won't let you out. She likes to make sure everyone understands the rules first, so there are no misunderstandings or accidents."

"What do you mean?"

"You swore a magical oath binding you to protect her and follow her orders. You still have free will, but you now work for her and she has to tell you what she expects of you. Are you any good with a sword or bow?"

Emma wasn't sure she should mention guns. If they weren't in this land she didn't want to introduce them. It was a lot to take in. Emma wanted to trust Red, but she also needed to find a way to get outside and locate Neal and August.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for reviewing. No, it's not going to be Stockholm syndrome SQ. Regina is mellowing from the pre-curse Regina and because she doesn't know who Emma is will be giving her the same freedom as any of the guards who had volunteered for their positions.

Red helped Emma pick out suitable clothes for her first official audience with the Queen. They adjusted the guard uniform to be more flattering on her and found a small dagger for her to wear – it was lighter than the swords and Emma thought she might have better luck trying to use it. Red reminded her that any action she tried to take against Regina was impossible. Emma just nodded.

Regina watched them through one of her mirrors. There was something about the blonde woman that fascinated her as she listened to their conversation. She was supposed to be deciding what duties she could give to Emma.

"I have never used a sword or a bow." Emma had told Red.

Regina was relieved when Emma admitted to knowing how to read and write. Many of the men called to be her guards were country bumpkins who had gotten lucky in a fight and had very little schooling. If Emma proved to be intelligent it would make conversations with her much more interesting. She was curious that the girl had mentioned the White Kingdom.

Regina wasn't sure how she would fit in as a guard. Perhaps they could train her? That would take the other guards away from their duties though. Red, on the other hand, was already befriending her and might enjoy training her. Regina smiled. That could work.

Regina swept into the room. Red bowed automatically, and nudged Emma to copy her.

"How do you like your new room?" Regina asked Emma, signalling that the two women could rise.

Emma tried to steady herself before answering. "It's very big."

Red choked back a laugh and lowered her eyes out of respect, so that she couldn't see Regina's reaction.

"It is a castle. These are the guest rooms so they are smaller than the main family wing, but only the servants quarters are smaller."

"It's ok, it's just that I've lived in apartments smaller than this. It will take some getting used to."

"Well, while you are adjusting to your new life I have decided to allow Red to be your guide and mentor. She will train you and show you around the kingdom. You will need to learn where the boundaries are so that you don't harm yourself trying to go beyond them." Regina turned to Red. "See what she knows and fill in any gaps required. You are now responsible for her, teach her whatever she doesn't know; tracking, hunting… I trust you to do this for me."

Red bowed, pleased with the new responsibility. "Thank you, your majesty."

Regina turned back to Emma. "There are spare clothes and weapons in the store rooms. Wages are paid at the end of the month, but you are welcome to request items from the storerooms. If you wish to send a portion of your wages home to your family, discuss it with the treasury clerk."

Emma shrugged. "I don't know where my family are."

"Very well, I will leave you to go to work. If I have need of your services I will summon you."

Red nudged Emma again and they both bowed as Regina left. Emma straightened up with a sigh as the door closed and looked at Red.

"Well that was nice and short. I'm sorry you've been lumbered with me."

"It is an honour that she trusts me to train you."

"When she said tracking and hunting, what did she mean?"

"Sometimes law breakers go into the Enchanted Forest, hoping to hide from justice for their crimes. With my wolf senses I am usually able to track them easily, but sometimes I must rely on my human eyes to spot their trail and find them. If the guards don't call me in quickly the criminals get further away and I can spend hours looking. In those instances I have to hunt for food. Have you done anything like that where you are from?"

"No, I'm a city girl. Give me a computer and I'll track bail jumpers, but I'd be useless in a forest."

"We'll go to the storerooms first then and get you some supplies. After a couple of days learning the basics we'll ask permission to camp out there for the more intense lessons."

"Camping? I never wanted to try it at a campsite with running water and the luxury tents. How basic is your idea of camping?"

"I can teach you to survive on your own with no outside supplies, but not straightaway. We'll ease you into it."

"What about wild animals? Any bears wandering around and if so are they the type to try and eat humans?"

Red rolled her eyes. "Just forget whatever you think you know about forests and listen to what I tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma scrubbed at the dirt soaked into her skin. It wouldn't budge. She had been sitting in the metal tub, which passed for a bath in this backwards land, so long the water was cooling. To heat it back up required walking over to the fire to collect a heavy bucket of heating water. The floor tiles were cold and her muscles ached from the past week of intense training Red had put her through in the forest. The idea of going over there was too much, but she really wanted to be clean again. At least she had managed to wash her hair when the water was warm and it was safety tucked on top of her head with a towel.

Someone knocked on her door. Emma groaned.

"Come back later." She called out, closing her eyes and wishing she could just disappear under the water.

The door opened against her wishes and Red slipped inside, closing it behind her. Emma raised her hands to cover her face.

"Haven't I earned a chance to rest and be clean again?" She asked, the words muffled by her fingers as she moved her hands down to look at Red.

"Sorry." Red grinned and threw a towel towards her. "But no to the first and yes to the second."

"I hate nature." Emma told her catching the towel and hanging it over the side of the bath. "I want to go back to the concrete cities and if I never have to see another tree or mud ever again I will die happy."

Red shivered. "Sounds like an awful place. Don't worry though; I'm not here to take you back to the forest. We've had an invitation to see the Queen."

Emma sat up, no longer feeling uncomfortable being naked around Red. After all the time alone together in the forest they had seen each other's bodies more than once. Emma was still grateful to Red for her many practical applications of first aid.

"Not one of those formal dinners you warned me about?"

"Semi-formal. To welcome us back from your training. Just a small group of us, we'll chat and she'll ask how well you did. They'll catch us up on the news we missed while we were away and it will be a nice, filling dinner to put some meat back on your bones."

Emma stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. "You'll have to help me find a clean uniform then."

"There're some dresses laid out on your bed for you."

Emma stepped out of the bath and began to dry herself. "Like the dress Regina was wearing when I first met her?"

Red shrugged. "No idea. We're both supposed to pick one and be ready in half an hour. I thought I'd give you as long as I could before telling you. I know how desperate you were to bathe."

"I'm just as desperate to sleep."

"They'll be time for that later. Will you need help with your hair? I can call one of the maids."

"No, I can do it. Show me the dresses."

Red led her into the bedroom and began holding up the dresses for her, explaining which ones she thought would look best on Emma.

"It's up to you. I never really wear them if I can help it." Emma explained, sitting down to begin brushing out her hair.

"The blue one then." Red told her. "Regina will probably be wearing black so I'll wear the red. Do you mind if I get ready in here? Then we can go down together."

"Sure. I might need your help with the dress. I assume there are button, unless you have zippers?" At Red's puzzled look she shook her head. "Of course you don't. Oh well, I'll learn to survive."

Red went back to her room to collect some make-up and hair accessories while Emma tried drying her hair a little more with the towel. It didn't take them long to get ready and they arrived for dinner before the half-hour was up.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina fiddled with the bracelet containing drops of blood from all her guards. The past few days, unrest had been growing in the kingdom and there were whispers of another rebellion. She was tired of the plotting and having to send her men out to fight the handful of peasants or nobles behind it. It always made her look bad when the agitators had to die.

She watched the maid finish styling her hair and tried to ignore the face of the genie hovering discreetly in the mirror behind her. It was unfair that he could hide himself from other people's sight but not hers.

"That will do. Thank you." Regina told her, raising a hand to dismiss her.

The maid bowed and left, leaving Regina alone. She walked over to the full-length mirror and turned in front of it, trying to see the new dress from every angle. It was truly stunning, the way the black shimmered in the light and hugged close to her figure.

"As beautiful as ever, my Queen." The mirror told her.

Regina frowned as his face interrupted her view. "It's never enough, though."

"It was for me."

"But not for the people. They should love me for what I have done for them and still they rebel against me."

She clenched her hand into a fist, feeling her magic reacting to her anger. She wanted to use it against the rebels but the more she used her powers the more people became afraid of her. Now she had to trust that her guards could stop them and save her magic for things the people couldn't see. Like helping their crops to grow and bringing enough rain to fill their wells with water. Those things they couldn't see and so could never thank her for.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You hold the stronger force with your guards and you have magic." His face travelled to another mirror as she paced the room.

"I never should have returned. If I had cast the curse the Dark One gifted to me my life would have been so different…"

"Yes, you would have been powerless, in a land without magic. And you would be faced with your enemies every day. You wouldn't have servants or guards…"

"I wouldn't have your face staring at me from every mirror."

"No, I might have a body again."

Regina turned away from him at the words. It wasn't her fault he made the stupid wish, but he had cursed them both with its consequences. Her mother had always told her love was a weakness and his actions had proven that to her. First when he was willing to kill the king for her and then when he wasted the chance for a more powerful wish. At least he could be useful to her now.

"You're right, I have a lot to be thankful for. I chose not to cast the curse and now I have responsibilities."

"And two lovely young ladies waiting for you at dinner."

Regina was silent for a moment as she remembered why she had summoned them to dine with her.

"I suppose I should go and see how the training went. The blonde is certainly unusual and has little knowledge of this land."

"Do you think it's possible she was sent here to spy on us by one of your enemies?"

Regina laughed. "If so, they will be in for a surprise." She ran a finger lightly over her bracelet, holding it up for him to see. "She's bound to my will now."


	7. Chapter 7

There was power in entering a room on the arm of her most handsome guard, but there was more power entering a room alone. Regina swept into the room as though the thought of an escort had never occurred to her. There was no-one in the kingdom her equal, to take a place at her side anyway. Everything about her, from her hair to her clothes, commanded the attention of those in her presence.

Red and Emma were already seated, with Red whispering to Emma about the different uses of the cutlery. Red sat closest to the head of the table, next to Regina's empty chair. There were four other people at the table, all male, though they were seated on the opposite site from Emma and Red. They wore white shirts with high-neck collars and light blue jackets closed with gold buttons. Emma was glad Red had helped her choose her clothes.

"You know, I always watched the films where people would eat so many courses that they needed a dozen knives and forks but I never expected to meet anyone who actually ate this way." Emma whispered to Red, just before the doors opened.

"Films? Are they the moving pictures you were talking about?"

Red stood up as Regina entered and grabbed Emma's elbow to pull her to her feet. Regina glanced over at them and servants closed the doors behind her. She smoothed out her dress, smiled at her guests and allowed a servant to pull out her chair for her. Once seated, she nodded at her guests and Emma followed the others as they sat back down. More servants began to swarm around the table now, bringing jugs of water over and filling the empty glasses.

"I do hope you have all introduced yourselves." Regina told them, smiling dangerously at the four men on her right.

The fidgeted nervously and looked over the table to see if someone else would answer.

"Forgive us, we were running a little late, your majesty." Red told her.

Regina lifted her glass of water and looked around at them all.

"Allow me to start the introductions. These gentlemen are here visiting from a neighbouring kingdom. They were admitted because they claimed to have information of value in our fight against our enemies."

"Then welcome." Red told them.

The men nervously nodded and smiled across the table. They appeared to relax as the first dish of the dinner was placed before them. Regina dipped her spoon into the soup and they all began to eat.

Emma watched Red to see which spoon to use, smiling as she tasted it. "This is delicious."

"After all that time in the forest I'm not surprised. The food must have been terribly bland." Regina looked at Red as she spoke. "How did the training go?"

"Oh Emma learnt very quickly. We still have a few things to perfect before she goes out on her own, but I thought she deserved a break."

"And you Emma, how did you find it?"

Emma shrugged. "Red is a brilliant teacher. I definitely don't enjoy killing my own dinner and handling the raw meat, but at least I can start a fire to cook it."

"You allow the ladies of your court to venture into the forest and live that way?" One of the gentlemen asked, finishing his soup.

His neighbour tutted and shook his head. "It is much too dangerous for the young women. Aren't you worried that bandits will attack them?"

Regina laughed. "Red and Emma are my guards. They need to learn all kinds of skills in order to protect me."

The soup bowls were removed and Regina took a sip of her water, allowing her bracelet to be seen by her guests.

They reacted as she expected and just as quickly Red was there to lay a knife against the hand reaching for her.


	8. Chapter 8

"My Queen, would you like me to cut off his hand or his head?" Red asked, her voice so low it was almost a growl.

"Not so fast, my dear." Regina laughed. "And certainly not over this lovely tablecloth."

She allowed her gaze to wander to Emma. The blonde was looking between Red and the Queen's attacker as though she couldn't understand what was going on. It was so terribly naïve.

"Emma, as my guard you should have reacted to the threat to me. Even if you can't react as quickly as Red, you should be prepared to back her up." Regina held back her anger, eyes moving around the table and coming to rest on her attacker and his companions.

The room suddenly became cold. Regina raised a knife to her would-be attackers throat.

"Now, perhaps you would like to explain who sent you to kill me."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Red pressed the knife against his wrist and blood appeared against the silver. His companions began stammering as they begged her to let him go and pleaded that Gavin was innocent.

"Emma, just because you didn't bring a weapon with you to dinner doesn't mean that you can't help." Red muttered to her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Death to the Evil Queen!" Gavin suddenly cried out.

Emma watched as Red raised her knife and thrust it into his chest. The room seemed to pause as everyone looked at him. His eyes widened and he stumbled back into his chair. Emma was so busy watching him die that she didn't notice Red moving Regina away from the table.

The three remaining men gathered around Gavin, finally cutting off her view and suddenly Red was at her side. Other guards filed into the room, surrounding the visitors.

"Take them to the dungeons." Regina instructed them.

Emma watched them leave and turned to Red. "I can't believe you killed him."

Red slapped her, hard. "Wake up Emma. This is why we're here. We protect the Queen."

"That is enough, Red." Regina raised her chin and walked towards them.

Red knelt in front of Regina. "My Queen."

Regina smiled and gently laid a hand on Red's dark hair before helping her to stand up. "I owe you thanks, for saving my life." Then she looked over at Emma. "You still haven't learnt your place. When my life was in danger you should have reacted, but you didn't. The blood oath should have caused you some discomfort for that."

"I just saw that man die. What do you expect me to feel?"

"There have been many assassination attempts in the past. It comes with being a Queen. Your job is to stop them, even if it means taking a life."

"I don't think I can do that."

"If you can do it once, you can do it again."

"How many times… I didn't kill that _guard_!" Emma found herself yelling.

Red tried shushing her, but Emma backed away realising there was blood on Red's hands.

"No. I learnt your tracking and hunting lessons. I've put on a stupid dress and I've put up with the backwards pluming in this place. I don't belong here."

"Emma."

The soft way Regina spoke her name brought tears to Emma's eyes.

"I don't care if you don't believe me. It's true. Just because Neal and August didn't come to find me doesn't mean they're not looking. They might be trying to locate my parents and bring them here to explain."

Emma couldn't remember the last time she had cried, but now she couldn't stop.

Red looked over at Regina. "She's tired. After a nights rest…"

"Wait. I must have an answer to my question."

Emma hiccoughed as she wiped her eyes. "What question?"

"What you felt when you realised that someone had attacked me and you did nothing."

Emma shrugged. "I was too busy looking at Red. I didn't even see her move, it was so fast."

"How can this be?" Red asked, looking at the Queen.

"Either she is lying, or…" Regina raised her hand, her palm facing Emma.

As her hand began to glow with magic, Emma flinched. Suddenly, purple smoke shot out toward her and she felt her body move as it pressed against her shoulders one at a time. There was a yellow glow and the purple smoke was destroyed.

"What was that?" Emma asked, looking around as if she still expected the purple smoke to be there.

"That, my dear, was magic." Regina told her. "Apparently you have it, and it has stopped you from feeling the effects of the blood oath."

"I think I'd know if I had magic."

"Unfortunately for you, it means that I can no longer trust your word. If you cannot be bound by the blood oath, you are a risk to me." Regina nodded to Red, who stepped towards Emma.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!"

"Yes?" Regina looked amused.

"Don't kill me."

The Queen laughed. "I think the dungeons will suit you just fine."

"Can't you let me go?"

"You have magic. You could be a threat to me. I find it odd that you should appear just as another assassin turns up. Perhaps you were working together?"

"But I didn't know I had magic and I've never seem them before."

"Unfortunately I cannot take the chance that you are lying to me."

"You must have some way to prove it. Can't you do a spell?"

Regina shrugged. "Such things take energy. You might try to kill me while I am performing magic."

"With Red protecting you? I'd have no chance." Emma hated herself for her actions then, but as she knelt on the ground and bowed her head to Regina, she knew it was her only choice. "Please."

Red looked over at Regina. "My Queen. I believe her. We spent a long time in each other's company, alone in the forest. I trust her. I ask that you give her a chance to prove what she is saying is true."

Regina made them wait as she considered her choice. "Very well then, but if she lies you will both pay."

Emma heard the footsteps come towards her. She continued to look at the ground, not sure how Regina's spell would work.

"Look into my eyes." Regina commanded her.

Emma slowly raised her head and did as she was told. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Red, holding a knife ready to protect the Queen.

"This will hurt." Regina warned her.

"Do it."


	9. Chapter 9

At first it just felt like someone was tracing their fingertips across her face. Then the sensation sharpened and it was as if a knife was carving into her skull. She was sure she was screaming, but the pain blocked her ears as Regina's mind tore into hers.

There was no way to tell how long it took. For Emma, it was as though she was living her entire life in fast-forward. She saw memories she had forgotten and ones she knew she would never forget. Although the faces were clear, the background were often too fuzzy to make out. When they reached the present, she felt Regina leave her memories and move into another section of her mind. The place where she stored her thoughts.

_"Show me... Tell me…." _The words were whispered, echoing through her mind in Regina's voice but she knew she wasn't hearing them with her ears.

_"What do you want to know?" _Emma screamed back at her.

She stumbled back as Regina finally released her. Her legs had cramped and she tried to catch her breath. Her ears were ringing and eyes felt heavy.

"Help her up." She heard Regina tell Red.

Emma struggled to her feet. She looked at Regina.

"Now do you believe me?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I believe that you are not here to hurt me and that you weren't aware of your magic."

"Am I free to go now?"

"It isn't that simple."

"You know I'm telling the truth."

"Actually, not completely. You have magical barriers in your mind. They let me see only part of your past."

"I wish I could forget them that easily."

"You still swore an oath to protect me. Even if your magic protects you from it, I refuse to allow you to break your word. Instead, I will offer to teach you to use your magic."

"What?"

"Consider it a favour. If you learn to use your magic, you will not need to fight and kill for me. You can simply learn to immobilise your enemies."

"A favour? What would I have to do in return?"

"Remain here willingly. Help me to build up the kingdom. With your magic you can help the crops grow and feed the people. I cannot do it alone, my magic isn't strong enough."

Emma looked at Red as Regina continued, wishing she could ask what the other woman thought.

"I can teach you so much Emma. My people need you. I can teach you to heal and so much more."

"I… I can't. I must find my family."

Regina frowned. "They may not be alive. The White Kingdom suffered under the rule of the monarchs. Those who did not escape starved and grew ill. It has been decades since the Kingdom existed and people refuse to talk about those times. You will never find them asking about the White Kingdom, and if they abandoned you, are you sure they will welcome you back?"

Emma bit her lip. "My friends said they would."

Regina could see Emma's weakness now, and knew exactly how to strike.

"The same friends who abandoned you as soon as your brought them here? Did they know you had magic? Perhaps they were only using you."

Emma's shoulders dropped.

"Stay here Emma." Red encouraged her. "I like you. I want to be your friend."

Regina smiled as she saw how much Emma wanted to believe Red. From what she had seen in the girls memories she longed for friendship but had never trusted in it. Her mind spun with the information she had gathered from Emma. It would take time for her to sort through everything and so she had stored it for a quiet moment later on. Many of the images appeared incomplete as though Emma's magic had purposefully stopped her from seeing everything, but Emma's thoughts had been more direct. Regina found herself feeling sorry for the girl. Emma had lived a harsh life, almost as alone as she had been, yet she had come through it just as strong. If she agreed to remain in the Kingdom, it was going to be very interesting teaching her magic. Once she had trained Emma, the girl would do whatever she wanted. If she didn't, Regina would only have to threaten Red to make her fall into line.

She paused as the thought came into her head. No, that wasn't who she wanted to be. She hated the moments when she was reminded of her mother. After all the years trying to rule the land fairly there were still moments when she reverted back to feeling hatred towards others. Her greatest enemy was defeated, she reminded herself. She wanted people to respect her. Only those who opposed her should fear her.

"Will you stay?" She asked Emma.

Emma was looking at Red as she replied.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

The face in the mirror looked annoyed as she entered the room.

"You didn't handle that well." He told her.

"Shut up. I am Queen here."

Regina swept towards her vanity mirror and began removing the pins holding up her hair. As dark curls fell, framing her face, she smiled at her reflection.

"Did you see? The girl has magic."

"So? It makes her a rival. You had the perfect excuse to execute her…"

"But Red wouldn't have liked it."

"That…_wolf_," He spat out the term, wishing he could use another but knowing she didn't like it. "Is just a commoner and should be beneath your notice."

"She is loyal to me. More than any of the other guards. She helped persuade Emma to stay and I now know exactly how to get Emma to like me."

"I know how loyal she is." The mirror sneered. "But you like collecting love-sick fools, don't you?"

Regina raised her hand and a sheet flew across the surface of his mirror. He instantly re-appeared in her vanity mirror.

"You think yourself so clever." She told him. "But that girl has power and I can use her to help me. There were things in her mind, strange thoughts, and if I can get her to trust me… well, I can finally have enough power to complete my revenge."

"I thought you just wanted the people to like you."

"They will. Once I remove those responsible for sending the latest assassin after me." Regina smiled. "His friends were so talkative once I visited them in the dungeons."

"I wish you would put a mirror down there so that I can watch you at work." He sighed.

"I allow you the mirrors in my bedroom. Isn't that enough?"

She waved her hand and replaced her dress with her nightgown. It was even more revealing than her dress, made of a dark blue shimmering material that hugged her body and left nothing to the imagination.

"It is a torture I willingly endure." He replied, smiling with a glazed look in his eyes.

Regina giggled and pressed her fingers to her lips before blowing him a kiss. "Goodnight."

* * *

Red hovered in the Emma's doorway. She didn't want to leave but it was getting late and she was tired.

"Emma, please don't hate me."

"What for?"

"I know you don't like what happened tonight, but it had to be done."

"You didn't have to kill that man. You could have, I don't know… stopped him some other way."

"There was no time. He was about to kill the Queen and it was my job to stop him."

"Is what Regina said true?"

"About the blood oath? Yes. But I believe in her, I know she is a good Queen and so I willingly fight to save her."

"But that's just …wrong, that she has to force people to protect her or suffer pain because they don't."

"It is rare that anyone suffers that way. She doesn't accept everyone. If she did, those seeking food for their families would attack the guards on sight. When they come before her she uses her magic to screen them, to make sure the person isn't insane or happy to murder others. She wants people strong enough to stand in the streets and keep order. If a guard dies, it is usually because they became too full of their new positions and a brave person stood up to them. That way she knows she is getting someone who is a good person." Red put her hand on the hilt of the sword hanging from her belt. "Look, the truth is that a long time ago she made some mistakes. She was young and those she trusted had hurt her. The people don't forget such things easily."

"What did she do?"

"That's in the past. Her mother had magic, but no real status and she was cruel to Regina, trying to make her into someone she wasn't. She was betrayed throughout her life and yet she forgave all those who hurt her. That's the type of person she is. We need her to rule because without her the people would have starved to death long ago. She cares for us and wants to protect us."

"Then why does she choose killers to stand as her guards?"

"Because no-one else would take the job." Red sighed and came to stand closer to Emma.

"How did you become a guard?"

"I killed someone I loved. I was brought before the Queen and she saw that it was an accident and offered to help me. I couldn't go back home after what I had done. Regina was wonderful."

"You sound like you're in love."

Red smiled and ducked her head. "Maybe I am, a little. You have to admit she is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like her." Emma admitted.

They continued talking for another hour, Red trying to explain about her early life and how only her grandmother had known her secret. Emma began to relax and told Red about her life, about not having a family and being passed from home to home knowing that no-one there really loved her, they were just providing a roof over her head for the money.

Neither of them noticed the smoky blue shadow in the mirror on the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina's head swam with Emma's thoughts and emotions. She shuddered at the images of her living in the backseat of a car, not quite understanding what the small space was. Every time her own image appeared, she felt Emma's reaction, saw herself the way Emma saw her and sighed. She became conscious of her body turning as it slept and it was enough to wake her.

Regina lay amongst her silk sheets, topped with thick blankets for warmth, and stretched out her arms.

"Good morning your majesty." The mirror greeted her.

"How early is it?" Regina asked, her face soft without the dark make-up shadowing her eyes.

"The sun is only just rising."

"Is Red awake yet?"

"She has begun her usual morning routine, down in the courtyard, pretending to fight invisible foes."

"She's training, you mean."

If the mirror had shoulders, he would have shrugged.

"And Emma?"

"Still in her room. After her late night chat with Red…"

"You were listening I assume?"

"I don't require sleep and need _something _to entertain me." He huffed, not sounding apologetic but hoping she would forgive him if she were upset.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm curious. What did she say?"

"She had a lonely childhood, without parents, without anyone to love her or look out for her."

"I may be able to use that in her magic training." Regina smoothed out the wrinkles at the top of her blankets, drawing the mirror's eyes away from her face. "I'm ready for my breakfast now. Have the kitchen staff send it up and then watch to make sure they cook it properly."

Once his face had gone, Regina slipped out of the bed and went into her private bathroom. It was the one area she had complete peace. She gave herself a few minutes to relax before splashing cold water on her face and returning to her room. For magic lessons with Emma she would need something comfortable to wear, but just in case Emma's magic got out of control she didn't want to wear her favourite dresses.

By the time breakfast arrived she looked liked a Queen again. The mirror watched her eat and tried to remember how that had felt. It seemed like so long ago.

"Is Emma still in her room?" Regina asked when she had finished.

"No, she has gone to find Red. Should I summon her to you?"

"Red will want breakfast after her training. Let her eat with Emma while I go through some paperwork. I'll meet them when they've finished."

"Should I watch them and tell you when they've eaten?"

Regina nodded. "I'll be in the library."

* * *

Red spun around, eyes closed. She knew where the targets were but it was more of a challenge fighting when she couldn't see. Her arm shot out releasing the first blade. She heard the thud as it sunk into the wood and smiled.

Her nostrils flared as she realised she had company. Recognising Emma's scent, she continued until there were no weapons left and her arms had grown tired. When she finally opened her eyes and saw the results of her handiwork Emma began to clap.

"That was amazing Red."

Red wiped her arm across her face, trying to remove the sweat. "Thanks."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since the sun woke me."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Never before training. You?"

"I'm starving."

Red laughed. "Give me a second to clean up and we'll go scrounge something from the kitchens together."

"Sure." Emma leant against the wooden fence as Red headed towards a pump in the corner of the yard.

It was still early and with no-one else around it was peacefully quiet. Emma studied her surroundings, taking in the greenness of the grass and the size of the castle walls. As a child she would never have imagined living in a place like this. Castles were in books or in countries far away. Reality seemed so different.

"How do you reckon they built this place?" She asked Red as they walked back inside.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the side of the stones. Just one would be too heavy for a person to lift. How did they build the walls so high? Skyscrapers need cranes and cement mixers…"

"I don't know what skyscrapers are, but the castle was probably built hundreds and hundreds of years ago by the King."

"Which King?"

"I don't know. There's always a King, isn't there? Ask Regina, she'll be able to tell you. Or maybe you could look it up in the library."

"But it's so fascinating. Don't you want to know?"

"No. Unless it has to do with becoming a better fighter, why would I? I grew up away from castles; I never expected to live in one."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well neither did I."

They reached the kitchens. Emma followed Red and was introduced to the kitchen staff. Clearly Red's presence in the mornings wasn't unusual and they had some food waiting for her. A maid scurried around to find some extra food for Emma while the cook stirred a large pot hanging over the fire.

It was hot in the kitchens, but they stayed a while as Red listened to the gossip and shared her own stories of training Emma in the forest. Emma didn't mind when they laughed at Red's descriptions of her mistakes, now that she was out of there she could look back and laugh at them too. She had learnt a lot now, she wouldn't make those mistakes again if she had to go back.

Her eyes caught a glimmer of light in centre of the mirror over the doorway, but when she tried to look at it more closely it was gone. Red caught her looking up at the mirror and frowned.

"I guess it's time to go." She told Emma, thanking the cook for breakfast.

Emma followed Red out, asking where they were going.

"To see the Queen of course."

"Will she want to see us this early? What if she's busy? She hasn't sent anyone to ask us to come."

Red wouldn't answer, except to say that it was up to Regina to explain.

"More magic?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"Yes."


End file.
